


Advice

by AimeeDaraLyon



Series: Dramione Collection [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: DRABBLE. When Blaise, Theo and Draco go back to Blaise’s house for a drink, Theo has news for Draco. Draco is shocked by what he’s hearing but doesn’t know what to do. The advice he gets from his friends is not helping either… Open-ending drabble. Pre-Dramione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Advice

**Advice**

The three Hogwarts friends flooed into Blaise’s sitting room after a long workday and Draco and Theo sat down in the black-leathered fauteuils. Draco loosened his tie and sat back waiting for Blaise to pour the drinks. Blaise took a bottle of firewhiskey, accioed three glasses and filled them. When handing the glasses over to Draco and Theo, he sat down with his own glass in his hand. Theo twirled his drink in his glass and inspected the amber-coloured liquid closely. Cautiously Theo took a sip of the firewhiskey and made an appreciating noise after he swallowed. Then Theo turned to Draco and Blaise observed Draco’s reaction. “So, Draco. There is something I have to tell you,” Theo said plain.

“What is it, Theo?” Draco asked before taking a sip of his own firewhiskey.

“Hermione has a crush on you. It appears to have started at the whole unicorn-rescue debacle.”

Draco stared at the firewhiskey bottle on the table. “Okay.”

All three men were silent and both best friends kept a close eye on Draco who showed no emotion whatsoever but was gone in his thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence and sipping their drinks, Blaise couldn’t take it anymore.

“Draco, your friendship can survive this little crush. You can still work with her, but you just need to let her down easy.”

Now Draco’s eyes moved away from the amber-coloured liquid on the table and turned to Blaise who sat at the edge of his seat.

“Okay and how do I do that?” Draco asked.

“Be honest. Tell her how you feel,” Blaise replied logically.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. “That won’t work.”

“Why not?” Blaise asked intrigued.

“Well, if I tell her how I feel she might get the impression that I want to get into a relationship.”

Blaise laughed disbelieving. “Why on earth would she think that?”

Draco turned his gaze back to the firewhiskey bottle on the table. Theo and Blaise exchanged a look and now Theo began to lean forward to refill his glass. This seemed to take Draco back to the sitting room and he shrugged before he answered.

“Because I’m… because I’m in love with her.”

“What?!” Theo exclaimed a little louder than pleasant.

“Just a little bit!” Draco replied defensively. “And don’t start making a big deal out of this!” he added.

Blaise kept his composure calm while Theo couldn’t hide his surprise in any way and his mouth dropped inches plus shock was written all over his face. “But this is a big deal! This is huge!”

“Yes, thank you, Theo,” Blaise deadpanned.

Theo glimpsed at Blaise and realised that his response was not helping the internal crisis that Draco was having at the moment.

“Right, sorry,” Theo muttered softly.

“So what is your advice now?” Draco asked Blaise.


End file.
